1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to peer discovery in a wireless wide area network (WWAN) system.
2. Background
In a WWAN, all communication between wireless devices and a serving base station are through the uplink/downlink channels between the wireless devices and the serving base station. If two communicating wireless devices are in the vicinity of each other, the two wireless devices can communicate directly without going through the base station. Such direct peer-to-peer communication can enable new types of services and/or reduce the traffic load on the base station.
To enable peer-to-peer communication, wireless devices in the vicinity of each other may periodically participate in peer discovery by transmitting peer discovery signals. Methods for enabling peer discovery in WWAN systems are needed.